The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
A battery is an electro-chemical device that converts chemical energy into electrical energy. A battery generally includes an anode and a cathode, which are connected by an electrolyte. The electrolyte can be a dry electrolyte that is activated by moisture, or a wet electrolyte. When the battery is in operation, a redox reaction occurs. During the redox reaction, reduction occurs to cations at the cathode and oxidization occurs to anions at the anode. The battery has a terminal voltage, which is measured as the difference of voltage between the anode and cathode. A battery can be used as a power source to drive various circuits.
Tasting of foods in humans is accomplished using the 2,000 to 8,000 taste buds located on a typical human tongue. A taste bud is a cluster of around 50 to 100 taste receptor cells that respond to dissolved molecules and ions. Every taste bud has a pore that is open at the surface of the tongue or mouth wall. The pore allows molecules and ions to reach the receptor cells inside the taste bud. Saliva is a watery substance produced in the mouths of most animals and assists in tasting foods. Eating certain food can increase the production of saliva. Parts of food dissolved in saliva come into contact with the taste receptor cells.